A Slight Issue
by tsuki1613
Summary: Deans eyes went wide, "Cas did you jus..."... Hic... "Holy crap you did!" Dean faces his greatest battle yet...Castiel and a case of the Hiccups. Hilarity ensues... Warning: Boy kissage, don't like don't read.


_An: In honor of getting my new laptop I had to write a fanfiction._

_Please review it would mean the world to George(My laptop). If you did he would be very happy, and a happy laptop does not crash. He worked hard I'm proud of him. fun_

_Disclaimer: Do not own supernatural, if i did would i be wrighting fanfiction? No I would be wrighting lots of scenes were Dean and Cas kiss and do other fun things._

The hotel room was quiet seeing as Sam was out at the library for the night, trying to learn more about the creature they were hunting. A small town in the middle of nowhere was had multiple deaths all within the span of two weeks. All bodies had been seemingly eaten from the inside out leaving the outside completely intact but the inside devoid of all internal organs.

If that didn't scream supernatural, then Dean was in the wrong line of work.

The motel room was nice enough, as in the stains on the bed were not to noticeable, the shower ran hot water for at least five minutes, and the overall sleaziness was, at least by Deans account, not too bad.

The quietness of the room, that Dean had to admit, was very nice. But to a man used to utter chaos and was always ready for the proverbial shit to hit the fan. Although on this night all of Dean's skills would not prepare him for what happened next.

The quiet of the room was suddenly gone as the flutter of wings pulled Dean from the quiet lull his mind for ounce had settled in.

Castiel in all his trench-coated fallen angel glory appeared striking against the ounce white but now more like a light brown walls of the room.

"Hello Dean" Cas said giving Dean his customary greeting; tilting his head as he took in Dean in nothing more than then boxers and a too small black t-shirt.

Dean, used to the angels sudden appearances by now, just leaned back in his chair with a sigh and a, "What is it now Cas?"

Castiel got a funny look on his face, one you see on people holding the breaths.

"Cas?" Dean asked brow furrowing slightly in concern.

_Hic_

Deans eyes went wide, "Cas did you just…"

_Hic_

"Holy crap you did!" Dean said jumping out of his chair and pointing at Cas in an almost accusatory manor, eyes wide.

"Dean my…_-Hic-_my dia-_hic-_diaphram seems to be-_hic-_ski-_hic-_ing."

That was all it took for Dean to start laughing so hard he had to sit down in the chair again, holding his middle.

"Oh, oh god Cas this is just too good!" Dean managed in between fits of laughter.

Cas tilted his head again, which made Dean laugh harder as Castiel hiccupped ounce again.

"I fail to-_hic-_see what-_hic-_m y father has to do with-_hic-_this."

Dean after almost three full minuets of non-stop laughter finally was able to get control over himself again.

"Ok" Dean began but was interrupted by another hiccup, who did not giggle damn it! "Let's see about getting rid of those huh?"

Castiel looked almost relieved at this prospect, "That-_hic_- would be very wel-_hic_-come Dean Thank you."

Dean just nodded and stood from his chair, "Alright so try holding your breath again."

Cas gave Dean a confused look but complied.

1…2…Dean began to count in his head…3…4…

_Hic_

"Well that didn't work" Dean stated, "Now blow on your thumb"

Castiel raised an eyebrow and gave Dean his best angel you better not be screwing with me look, an inserted his thumb into his mouth. The blue eyed angels cheeks puffed out, much like a hamster storing nuts. And Dean, although would never admit this out loud, thought this to be completely adorable.

_Hic_

Well damn…

They had tried everything Dean could think of, thinking of bald men, laughing, saying pineapple, thinking of purple cows…To witch Cas had replied that cows were not pruple and he refused to believe that that could help at all.

"Well this website says you could try farting…" Dean began but was cut off when Cas gave him a confused look.

Dean from his position at the laptop couldn't help but grin.

"Angels do not_-hic-_eat therefor we do not_-hic_-fart" Cas said scrunching up his nose.

Dean let out a small laugh, "Alright Cas, how bout this one?" Dean said pointing at the screen.

Almost an hour later and they were still at the beginning of where they started. Cas was obviously, even with his angel ask of calm, becoming uncomfortable. Hiccups although funny at first begin to hurt after while and Dean felt bad for the poor angel who had never experienced anything like this before.

_Hic_

"Alright Cas Come down from there" Dean said to the angel who was up against the wall upside down.

Castiel with all the grace he can manage slid from his position.

Standing Castiel moved over to where Dean was sitting on the bed, sitting beside him.

Dean sighed and glanced over at the angel, "There is one more thing we could try…" Dean said uncharacteristically nervous.

Castiel turned to the green eyed hunter. Vivid blue met striking green, and Dean threw all reservations he had to the wind. They had been dancing around this for years now, brief meaningful glances stolen before a fight. Nights spent on the hood of the Impala watching the stars in compatible silence. Moments when Cas would get to close after Dean put himself in harm's way, and Dean would not comment on it, secretly enjoying the closeness.

Dean leaned in and slowly brought his lips to the angels. Cas unsure of what to do slowly returned the kiss, becoming bolder as the hunter moaned into the kiss parting his lips to tangle his tongue with his_ his_ angels tongue.

They fell back onto the bed tangling their limbs as the kiss became almost hungry and more lust filled…

"Dean" Sams voice registered on some small part of Deans mind not taken over by _Cas Cas Cas Cas_.

"I found… oh my god my eyes!"

Dean reluctantly broke away from his angel's mouth to turn his head to look at Sam who stood by the door mouth agape, completely stunned.

"Close your mouth Sam, you don't want a bug to fly into it"

Sam closed his mouth with a snap. He still had the stunned look on his face though.

Dean turned back to Cas whose face had taken on a redish tint. "Well looks like your hiccups are gone now." Dean said smiling, a new light in his eyes as he looked at his angel.

"Yes Dean it looks like…"

_Hic_

Both Dean and Castiel turned to look at Sam in the doorway.

"Damn it!"


End file.
